User blog:The Golden Moustache/Fake Frog
"Behold,i am the Fake Frog,am i here,or am i there?" WIP,new backstory coming soon since he's being remade as a villain for 701. Info Name: Zack Nickname: Fake Frog Species: Anthromorph red frog (his body is covered all in glass in his armor though) Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Appearance: As Zack,he's a red colored frog with red overalls and red shoes. As Fake Frog,his skin seems to be made out of glass,and he's basically a frog made of glass. Personality: WIP Powers and Abilities Illusions: Fake Frog is capable of making someone think they're in a bad situation (made 701 think he was gonna fall into spikes.),capable of making them think they're gonna die (This affected 701,and made him think he was gonna die,he didn't even see through the illusion at all.),and make someone think there are various versions of him,he can make an immeasurable amount of illusion clones of himself around the entire earth,and make 701 think the planet has Fake Frog's face on it,he also can make someone think they're in a maze of mirrors,can make illusions of earthquakes and floods and making people think there's no escape,his illusions also affect the opponent. Size manipulation: Can turn himself gigantic,small,or normal. Matter manipulation: Can turn stone in sand,and ignores durability with this ability,being able to incapacitate 701 for 6 minutes by turning him into sand,he also can turn boulders in flames and send them towards the enemy,he also can change someone's body (turned 701 into a cube),and can rip it apart or erase it,he also can turn sand and steel / metal into large crystals,and reduce someone to ash,his matter manipulation affects things on a cellular level and he can set someone on fire and vaporize them,he also can turn someone into ice,stone,or in sand,metal,or clay,can turn someone into a snail. Speed manipulation: He can remove the speed of others and make them slow as a snail (literally),he removed the speed of 701,and then turned him in a snail (literally) Fear projection: He can show someone their worst fears by projecting them. Regeneration: Can re-attach limbs to himself,and regenerated from being reduced to a tiny bit of dust,and regenerated from being cut into pieces until there was nothing left,and regenerated from being shattered into pieces,and he can rebuild himself if there is any part of him left. Memory manipulation: Made 701 forget who he is for a whole day. Teleportation: Can teleport and can teleport others (Teleported 701 to space and teleported him around spikes,the moon,and inside a black hole,keeping him there for 5 minutes until Freddy got help.),can teleport across the universe and the planet. Deflection: Since he wears an armor made entirely of glass,he can deflect 701's energy blasts back at him and he can deflect physical attacks back at an opponent,he can deflect blasts of light and darkness back at his opponent too. Super durability: Can take hits from 701, and tank planet busting explosions,he also tanked an attack that erased all of time and space and a moon crashing into him and the destruction of an universe right in his face,along with the explosion of a galaxy,tanked lightning,tanked the sun's heat. Perception manipulation: Can distort someone's sight,make it blurry,make them see static,make them hear static,and remove smell, Super speed: Can keep up with 701,dodge lightning,dodge lasers,and can run all around 30 galaxies,run around the solar system,run planet to planet,and run in space and return to earth in literally 3 seconds. Hypnosis: He can manipulate someone's mind making them slowly hypnotized and mind controlled,with their eyes getting an hypnosis background. Telekinesis: Can move objects and people. Almost beat 701. Can travel through dimensions and timelines. Can wave his hand and send someone back in time or send them to the end of time. Intelligence: Has created a whole laboratory full of advanced technology and has outsmarted 701 at certain times. Can shoot a pink laser from his mouth capable of vaporizing someone,ignoring durability,and hurting Freddy and capable of shattering the moon. Can shoot lightning from his palms capable of electrocuting someone 100x worst than a normal electrocution and ignoring durability. Flight: Can float. Invisibility: Can turn invisible,unable to be detected by the greatest sensors capable of detecting a threat going through whole universes,time and space and dimensions. Scales and is comparable to 701. Super strenght: Comparable to 701 and can beat him up brutally,he also punched through time and space,and reality. Can create mirrors to deflect energy blasts and things like that,he also can create portals. Can turn non corporeal to phase through objects and can phase through people and pull their organs out,he also can pull brains out. Energy and power absorption: Can absorb energy and drain it from the opponent,he also can absorb a source of power and drain it from the opponent and gain the abilities / energy for himself. Can stop time. Technique: Energy Drill ^ This is basically Fake Frog creating a large blue energy made drill and sending it at speeds capable of keeping up and catching Freddy,there is another version of the energy drill which is filled with electricity that ignores durability,if it hits an opponent,then the opponent is electrocuted 200x times worst than a normal electrocution,the drills are also capable of piercing through steel and metal easily and capable of traveling through space in six seconds and return to earth,they also can explode releasing an explosion that ignores durability and capable of vaporizing someone. Weaknesses Arrogant and cocky. Defeated by 701 multiple times. Was defeated through almost always being trapped. Freddy manages to see through his illusions and eventually beats him. Was sent to a void,where it took 10 months for him to return. Category:Blog posts